


Sick Valentine

by Queen_Hatshepsut



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Evan calling Randy "Master", M/M, Talk of spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/pseuds/Queen_Hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is sick and missed V-day. Randy comes over to cheer his baby up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Valentine

I rolled over in bed, snuggling into the fresh sheets that were on my bed. I missed my boyfriend, Randy. Usually his warm body would be behind me, spooning me, but he wasn’t here today. I had been out of school for a few days. I caught a cold from some germy person, probably Eve. So my non-existant mom told me to stay at home and to get better.

Right… randy had brought me home after me throwing up all over the place, got me some medicine, and soup. I had to kick him out coz I didn’t want him getting sick either. Now four days later, my cooties were gone…and I was horny. Very horny. Not seeing him added to the fact that I was feening for him. I felt the bed dip and a body cover mine.

“Hi baby”

I smiled, “Hi”

He kissed my neck, wrapping his long limbs around me. “Missed you”

I purred as his fingers ran through my hair. “Missed you too”

“I thought I had no valentine” I smirked, I had Johnny give him a card and some of my brownie cookies.

“But you did, even though I wasn’t there.” He nodded, rubbing his face on mine, letting me feel his beard.

I moaned, squirming in his grasp. “Randy…”

“Yes?” Fuck, his voice got deeper. “Please…”

He turned me over and crawled on top of me, kissing me. I squeaked, holding onto his arms. We broke apart panting.

“Baby isn’t sick anymore?” I shook my head, my eyes glued to his lips and throat.

He smirked and dipped down, biting my bottom lip. “Randy!” he laughed, sucking it in his mouth.

“Yes?” “Unngh…please” “Please what?”

I wrapped my legs around him, sucking on his throat. He growled, yanking my boxers and his jeans off.

“Commando?” he smirked, “Always.”

I rolled my eyes as he slid a finger into me. I moaned, bucking up. “When d-did…lube?”

He didn’t answer, only bit down on my neck making me keen. “Randy!”

He slid another finger in, pumping, twisting, and scissoring them. My eyes rolled back, my neck bared. He switched to the other side and sank his teeth in.

“Fuck!” I bucked harder, my head thrashing. He groaned and growled, taking my cock in his mouth.

“Oh God…how-off! Now! Please!” he growled, popping off.

“You are NOT to come!” I whimpered as he slid another finger in. he pumped the three in and out.

“Another” he looked at me, “Sure?”

I nodded, twitching and humping his hand. “Another coming right up”

He slid the fourth and final finger in dry. I screamed, bucking continuously on his hand. He gripped me at the base, as I slowly came down, he rubbed along my thighs.

“Fuck…what was that??”

“You had a ‘dry’ orgasm. Orgasm without ejaculation,” he growled out.

I brought him down for a kiss and when he pulled back, I saw his eyes. They were a deep blue. “Fuck” I moaned. He twitched and gripped my hips harder.

\--Hes gonna fuck me through the floor—

“Ready?” I nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He added more lube to my opening and his cock. “Love you” “Love you too”

He leaned in and kissed me as he slid in. I screamed through the kiss, biting his lip. He was rammed against my prostate.

“Fuck” he hissed, rocking slowly. I hooked one of my legs around his neck. He growled, “Oh, you’re gonna get it.”

“Mmm…give it to me. I need it. Been without you for too long…missed your cock. Feel so good inside me. Where you belong”

“Damn baby, can’t be saying shit like that…too damn close and your so tight.”

He slowly slid out, slowly sliding in. I moaned, trying to bring him in deeper to me. “No” he growled, sliding my hip.

I pouted, whining. I needed him, and I needed him now. “Master” I purred, arching up into him.

“Dammit…” he growled, shallowing his thrusts. “Do I have to get the rings out?”

“No!! I be good…pprrroooommmmiiissseee…..” I said, ending on a moan as he stroked me and pumped as the same time.

“You better or ‘m gonna spank you" --fuck…that sounds so good…--

“You like the sound of that, baby?” I couldn’t help but nod, my body thrashing on the bed.

“Good” he said, rolling over with me on top.

\--Motherfucker!—

I screamed, sliding all the way down on his cock. He rubbed my hips, “Let…me know, yeah.”

I nodded, shifting on him. I purred, shifting this way and that. “Mmm…soo good…”

He smirked, “Having fun?”

I nodded, bouncing slightly. “Rock my world baby!”

He wrapped his arms around the posts on the headboard, shifting his legs apart more. I giggled, settling my hands on his chest, bouncing. “Ride me”

\--dammit—

I started bouncing on him, his grunts getting louder. He took one hand off the post and grabbed onto my hip, helping me bounce on him. I couldn’t help but tighten around him when it started feeling so good.

“G-gonna come…” “No, not yet”

I whimpered, rocking back and forth. He growled, rolling us back over, my legs wrapped tight around his waist.

“Please!”

He grunted, pumping in harder, the bed thumping against the wall. “Hnn…”

He wrapped both my legs around my neck, pumping in viciously. “Cant…not much longer…”

He nodded, “Hold on”

I held on to the headboard as he pumped faster, his sweat dripping on me. I arched up, kissing him. “Love you Randy!”

He kissed me, biting my lips, “Love you too”

I screamed, cumming all over us. He grunted, scratching my hips as he came savagely. “Fuck…yes…Evvy”

I laid slumped on the bed, when he collapsed on top of me. I tapped his back, and he lifted up.

“Sorry baby” I nodded, too tired to say anything. He cuddled me to his chest, kissing my forehead.

“Love you baby” I smiled, “Love you too”


End file.
